


good communication is as stimulating as black coffee

by vvren



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvren/pseuds/vvren
Summary: Bruce reached out, wiping the foam from plump lips, sucked it off his thumb. Pink tongue absently swiped red lips, as if chasing after the touch.





	good communication is as stimulating as black coffee

“We’ve ran out of coffee.”

Bruce made a grim face. He stepped into the kitchen to check for himself, then back out. He realized he didn’t know where Alfred kept the coffee. He scratched his chin. Felt his stubble. He needed to shave.

He sat down across from Dick at the dining table. He was reading the paper laid out in front of him. Bruce watched him scoop another mouthful of processed sugar into his mouth.

“Want some?” Dick asked without looking up.

“I’m fine, thanks.”

He slid him the business section of the paper. Bruce watched groggily as Dick mulled over the comics, occasionally taking bites of his cereal. He glanced down at the paper briefly before directing his attention to Dick again.

“Would you like to go on a coffee run with me?”

“I would love to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Black coffee for the gentleman.”

Bruce accepted the cup Dick held out. “Thank you.”

Dick closed the car door, now settled in the passenger’s seat. “Least I could do,” took a sip of his drink, foam lingering on his upper lip, mouth stretched into a smile, “Since you paid and all.”

Dick’s drink was frothy and sweet. The complete opposite of Bruce’s order. It gave him a toothache thinking about it.

“It’s my pleasure.”

“What are your plans for today?”

“Meeting with the board. Taking potential investors to the club for golf and lunch. Dinner with Lucius to go over a few things.”

“Busy, busy.”

Bruce reached out, wiping the foam from plump lips, sucked it off his thumb. Pink tongue absently swiped red lips, as if chasing after the touch.

“And you?”

“Not sure yet,” he shrugs (a rather bad habit, Bruce thinks), “Might go for a swim. Maybe check over some files for a case. Or I could review the notes from last night. I could probably fit a workout in my remarkably demanding schedule.”

“A very eventful day it seems.”

“Yes, my life is wonderfully exciting.”

The coffee was starting to wake him up. He ran a knuckle down a soft cheek. “Is your schedule too hectic for me to request your presence at dinner tonight? For two at Dorsia.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit too late to get a reservation?”

“I have a standing one.”

“Gosh, fantastic. Didn’t you just say you’re having dinner with Lucius, though?”

“I believe there’s reasonable cause to reschedule. Can I expect to see you tonight?”

“You’ll see me either way.”

“Dick.”

Bruce’s tone sent heat up Dick’s spine.

“How can I say no.” He leaned into his touch.

“Good.”

Satisfied, he pulled Dick into a kiss. He tasted sweet.

“Shall we head home?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title a quote from Anne Spencer.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
